iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Things Selena Gomez has gotten me interested in
Well I was going to name this page, "Things that Selena Gomez has gotten me into" But i did not know if that would make any sense so I said, "got me interested in." :p And as always, i will explain! "A chew toy!?" "It's NOT a chew toy!!" ~ I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 02:01, March 11, 2013 (UTC) *'Eating pickles!' LOL that's right, I used to eat pickles when I was younger...at least...I THINK I did...but I was not really into them. When I was 13 and i started to like her and read about her, I heard that she likes to eat pickles a lot, even with other food, like chocolate! So...I started to eat them, and now whenever i get the chance to I will eat them! I remember before if i would get a cheeseburger or something...I would pick them out, but Selena inspired me to try them again and I really like them. :) *'Converse Shoes!' Selena, at least back in 2008-2010? Selena had mentioned a lot she was a big fan of Converse Shoes. There are lots of pictures of her wearing them. When I was 13, ( I think I was 13) I got my 1st pair of Converse and they were pink! I had them for several years until they became very worn and I had to throw them away. :| I have not had a pair since, but I do want to get another pair soon, hopefully black! :) *'Wearing scarves.' :p Like those nice fashion scarves? I always had taken notice to her style on Wizards Of Waverly Place and that had often influenced me and what I bought for clothes and such. "Would Selena wear this? Yeah this is pretty cute!" :P *'Tube socks.' You know what those are? Well on Wizards, Selena would often wear tube socks, or pretty much any kind of knee high socks...I would always wear knee-highs like her. :) *'''Britney Spears! '''Ever since Britney came out with music, I listened...and even liked some of her music. But years later, being a Selena fan, she had always talked about how much she loves Britney and her music. I decided to download Britney's 3 most recent albums, "Blackout," "Circus," and "Femme Fatale." I had to hear all this music that Selena would talk about that I never heard all of! I can tell you now that I am SO happy I did that! I love Britney's music a LOT now! It's really good! Sometimes I think back and think, "Selena is the whole reason I decided to listen to her!" On Selena's 3rd album "When The Sun Goes Down," the 6th track on it is called, "Whiplash," and Britney co-wrote that song! It made Selena very happy haha! :p More will be coming soon I think! Pictures selena-gomez-lightning-bolt-beauty.jpg|here she is with a scarf! 247882261_2062962.gif|this was really the only pic i could find of her and Converse. :/ but hey! it's a gif! :D lol 1-05-Disenchanted-Evening-jalex-14374588-2560-1816.jpg|here she has on tube socks! the knee highs! i still have them and wear them. :] selena-gomez-britney-spears.jpg|side by side pics of Selena and Britney! Wow! I have seen both pics of them before but never realized how similar they were! o: Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:Selena Gomez